1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for staining membranes, and particularly to a method for fluorescent staining of cellular and intracellular membranes for visualization in confocal microscopy and other fluorescent microscopy techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent dyes or stains are extremely useful for biological applications based on highly sensitive detection procedures. For example, fluorescent stains are useful in confocal and other fluorescent microscopy techniques for visualization of cells, cellular organelles and tissues. Fluorescent staining allows researchers to observe cellular structures and to monitor physiological and pathological changes. In addition, fluorescent staining allows cell sorting by the use of flow cytometry or other analytical techniques.
Many of the most commonly used methods of fluorescent staining of cells require use of fluorescent dyes having characteristics that interfere with their utility. For example, many fluorescent dyes do not provide high fluorescence intensity and/or are unstable in aqueous environments.
Thus, a method for fluorescent staining of cellular and intracellular membranes is desired.